Inalcanzable
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Porque sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara, la hija de atenea era inalcanzable. Fem-slash y leve slash. Unilateral reynaebth y percico.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

La portada es de Viria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inalcanzable

Tienes un nudo en la garganta, que por más que tragues y tomes agua sencillamente este no se desvanece; como un peso que recae en tus hombros recordándote la realidad. Tu solo tienes el deseo de levantar la cabeza y simplemente preguntar ¿Dioses por qué, por qué desean que mi vida romántica sea tan miserable?

Te encuentras a su lado, viendo como aun luego de la horrible experiencia que paso es capaz de esbozar una sonrisa y alegrarse por encontrarse viva. Quisieras poder hacer lo mismo; no la tuviste fácil tampoco pasando sola el Mare Nostrum, incluso tuviste que dejar ir a Scipio, el fiel pegaso que había estado tantos años contigo. Sientes cierta presión en el pecho, no estas segura si es por recordarte que tu amigo se ha ido o la presencia de la hija de Atenea, que aun sin hallarse tan lejos de ti sabes que esta fuera de tu alcance; y te rindes pensando que bien pueden ser ambas cosas.

Sabes que tu suerte en el amor es un asco, preguntándote constantemente si Bellona hizo algo que Cupido odiara tanto como para tomarla con todos sus hijos-a fin de cuentas, Aracne por lo visto tenía algo contra los descendientes de su archienemiga; bien paso algo que no aparece en las leyendas que este ocasionando todo esto-. Primero fue Jason, el hijo de Júpiter que se te acerco sin miedo de que le ensartaras una lanza en el pecho, y con su carisma y seguridad logró conquistar tu corazón sin que te dieras cuenta; todo para que los meses que lo buscaste incansablemente terminara llegando con una novia griega que en 6 meses logró lo que tú no pudiste en 4 años. Después fue el hijo de Poseidón; aunque aún no estás del todo segura si debas ponerlo en la lista; no niegas que te atrajo sus ojos verde mar y esa aura de líder natural que tenía, pero no podías decir que hubiera sido algo realmente serio, porque apenas lo conocías. Lo que si fue diferente muy a tu pesar, fue con su novia.

En un principio querías ver sus puntos flacos, preguntándote si podrías usar alguno en su contra si trataba de hacer algo a tu ciudad; contrario lo que sospecho Percy-que si lo notaste, él chico no es muy disimulado-tu no planeabas hacerle daño porque fuera su pareja o parecido, si bien te sentiste mal por ser rechazada era más por ser por partida doble que por su causa.

El problema fue que antes de que te dieras cuenta, te olvidaste de buscar debilidades para fijarte solo en ella. Pudiste ver como en su mirar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar, en sus gestos como era muy fuerte para ser una hija de una diosa artesana, como en su voz trataba de encerrar sentimientos que se escapaban de aquellas barreras protectoras que se puso; y tú de verdad valoraste esto. Un rato después, tu deseabas calmar el pesar de esos ojos grises, deseabas que la tensión y el estrés que tenía se desvaneciera en sus hombros, querías abrazarla para que se quedara junto a ti; y con sus palabras y mente organizara lograra poner orden a tu mundo desordenado y catastrófico.

Cuando los primeros escombros comenzaron a volar, notaste que la ciudad que amabas no fue lo único que se destruía; era la misma posibilidad que creaste en tu cabeza, al reconocer quién era la persona que estaba junto, y viste todo lo que las separaba. Ella era una griega, una guerrera natural y digna de temer, una que estaba involucrada con el hijo de un dios problemático; una…que simplemente ya tenía a alguien especial en su corazón, y esa no eras tu.

Con horror en tus ojos, notaste que nuevamente lo habías vuelto a hacer, que la diosa del amor te había jugado otra broma para reírse a tus costillas. Habías caído en las redes de aquella rubia con deseos de ser arquitecta, te habías enamorado de tu enemiga; la misma que por descendencia ni siquiera podrían entablar amistad; una cuya vida ya tenía planeada una vez esta guerra terminara, y tú no podrías tomar lugar en ella.

La dejaste escapar no solo esa vez, sino en su siguiente encuentro. En Charleston quisiste ser fuerte, te decías que no podías dejarla ir, que tú primero eras pretor de nueva roma que una chica enamorada; pero no importaba cuántas cosas te dijiste antes de ese encuentro mientras iban en camino a capturarlos, caes nuevamente en la mirada de esos ojos color tormenta.

Le pides que vaya contigo, que así cesaran la guerra; tu mente te decía que dijeras eso, pero tu corazón gritaba una cosa muy distinta. En tus ojos sabías que debías verte como un tigre enjaulado, y una parte muy pequeña de ti deseo que se notara todo lo que gritaba tu corazón "_Por favor, ven conmigo, te mantendré a salvo, te lo prometo, jamás sufrirás otra vez_" era lo que deseabas decirle, querías asegurarte de tenerla contigo; que pudieras encontrar la paz para ambos campamentos, ganar la guerra con Gea y poder mantener a Annabeth a tu lado. Sin embargo ella no lo nota, no entiende lo que con tantas ganas quieres decirle; porque sencillamente ella no te ve la forma que ve a su Percy, y nunca podrían tener una conexión tan fuerte como para que sea posible. Finalmente la dejas marchar, por el simple hecho de que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para obligarla a seguirte.

Te sigues convenciendo que debes odiarla, ahogar esos sentimientos que nunca debieron existir en primer lugar, y seguir tus instintos como hija de la diosa de la batalla. Estas acorralada de tantas formas que a tu alrededor todos notan que te pasa algo, por supuesto tu no lo dices y ellos no lo preguntan; el ser tan respetada y temida tenía sus ventajas.

Un nuevo golpe te llega cuando oyes que estaba en el tártaro, casi deseando haberla llevado contigo esa vez en el fuerte; aun como prisionera la pasaría mejor que en ese horrible lugar. Te obligas a mantener la compostura, este no era el momento para desmoronarse y mucho menos la razón; tantos años guardando tus sentimientos y anteponiendo tus responsabilidades a ti misma rinden frutos en este momento.

Sin que Octavian lo note, tú tomaste la decisión de inmediato. Si había alguna forma de que la pudieras ayudar…si quizás estabas lo suficientemente cerca del resto de los chicos de la profecía como para hacer algo que la traiga devuelta; tomarías la posibilidad sin dudarlo. Te recriminas todo el camino, desde que vas hacia tu caballo hasta que la tormenta está amenazando con tirarlos; porque estabas recayendo en lo mismo, en las redes invisibles a sus ojos de la hija de Minerva.

Y luego de ese viaje suicida que habías dado; te encontrabas aquí, luego de tantas semanas y días de preocupación está nuevamente al alcance de tu mano. Te debates internamente, una parte de ti quiere hacer una locura, tratar de persuadirla de que puedes protegerla de todo, que nunca más tendrá que pasar lo que ha pasado con Percy; y es el recordar ese nombre lo que hace que la otra parte de ti gane la batalla. Ella lo ama a él, estuvo meses buscándolo exclusivamente a él y deseando volver a sus brazos; y sabes que nunca podrás sustituirlos.

Con pesar, descansas para el viaje que harás; casi te sientes estúpida por hacer todo ese recorrido para hacerlo a las pocas horas que te encuentras en Grecia. Lo único que llamo tu atención e hizo que apartaras tu mente de tu desdichado y nuevo fracaso amoroso, es que te parece que alguien más está en el mismo camino.

Sin que alguno lo note, presenciaste el encuentro entre el hijo de Hades y del de Poseidón. El primero estaba concentrándose demasiado en asegurar la estatua, que estaba ya perfectamente poco antes de que el dueño de los ojos verdes llegara. Te quedas sin palabras cuando ves lo que ocultan esos ojos oscuros ojos, la misma mirada que tienes tú y que mirabas siempre en el espejo desde lo sucedido en Nueva Roma.

Por Marte, ¿Acaso Nico…

No logras terminar de hilar tus ideas, porque de repente el fauno-no, sátiro-aparece diciéndote que no perdieran más tiempo y que era mejor marcharse cuanto antes. Ambos llegan como si recién bajaran del barco, y tú finges que lo has hecho para que ninguno sospeche que viste toda la discusión; algo te dice que el legado del inframundo estará más disgustado de lo que ya estaba si sabía que lo viste.

Te toma por sorpresa cuando Annabeth te abraza, forzadamente aparentas que eso no ha significado tanto para ti, y que tampoco te ha dolido como lo ha hecho. No sabes que es peor, la dolorosa melancolía que sentías de saber que una amiga en tiempos de guerra era lo mejor a lo que podías aspirar, o que quizás fuera la primera y única vez que estuvieran así.

Estas tan ensimismada en tus pensamientos que no oyes las palabras de Hedge, aunque eres levemente consiente de la mirada que te lanza tu acompañante semidiós. Quizás, así como tú podías saber sus sentimientos por la mirada; él también había averiguado los tuyos.

No te dedicas mucho a pensar en eso, las sombras te rodean hasta sumergirte en ellas y lo próximo que sabes; es que el hombre cabra agarra a un inconsciente Nico mientras una Dracanae trata de matarte.

**. . .**

Avivas el pobre fuego que hay frente a ti, se supone que deben estar lo más inadvertidos posibles; pero metidos en esa cueva, donde al frente hay una llanura de quién-sabe-cuál-país, con la lluvia torrencial que aun a varios metros de la entrada amenazaba con empaparlos, necesitas algo que te de calor a ti y a los otros.

Hedge roncaba suavemente mientras movía sus pezuñas de vez en cuando, sino fuera tan belicoso, creerías que sueña con él saltando en un prado con otros sátiros y la presencia de Pan-esas son las imágenes que has tenido de ellos cuando has investigado sus diferencias en los relatos griegos-. El hijo del dios de la muerte se encuentra tu lado, compartiendo la pared donde ambos recargan su espalda luego de un día cansado; se encuentran relativamente cerca, pero luego de unos pocos días viajando, no es algo que les moleste a alguno de los dos.

No es la primera vez que se quedan los dos aparentemente solos, él duerme muy poco para encontrarse en relativa buena forma, el sátiro para ser tan amante de la guerra duerme mucho y como tronco, cuesta levantarlo. Ahora es tu turno de la guardia.

— Deberías dormir—le aconsejas con un tono de voz cauteloso; no sabes exactamente en qué términos estás con él, lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que no suele seguir órdenes a menos que sea necesario o bien de alguien que se haya ganado su respeto, han podido estar en paz y sin pelear en el transcurso de la misión; pero sabes que entre ambos solo hay la confianza de la guerra, del hecho de que están en una situación tan jodida que no pueden dudar el uno del otro.

— Estoy bien, he dormido lo suficiente; descansa si quieres, yo puedo cubrir tu turno—No levanta la mirada, esta se queda anclada en el fuego. En su voz se haya el mismo tono que el tuyo, uno excelto de toda preocupación genuina, dicho simplemente por amable obligación.

No le respondes, miras la flama que se haya frente a ti. Puede que esta sea tu oportunidad; nunca has sido buena conversadora y sabes que él tampoco lo es, pero la curiosidad empieza a ganarte terreno junto con el hecho de que si hay algo que aprendiste con Jason; es que si vas a tener en tus espaldas a alguien mejor es tener cierta confianza con esta.

— Oí la conversación que tuviste con Percy—dices de repente, viendo con el rabillo del ojo como se tensa por un segundo, antes de que recuperara nuevamente su aspecto relajado y frío. Decides proseguir puesto que él no parecía querer decir algo— Lucía algo dolido.

— Lo superara—notas la furia contenida en su voz; cualquier otra persona pensaría que era por odiar al hijo de Poseidón, mas después de lo que viste, tu poseías una teoría diferente.

— Parecías más dolido que él—le informas manteniendo la calma en tu ser, aunque cuando él se voltea esta duda un segundo, notas como en un principio parece sorprendido para luego mostrar más enojo que antes.

— Tú no tienes idea lo que dices, no sabes nada de mí—habla con una mirada envenenada agregando ese efecto en su voz, las sombras se arremolinan ante él empezando a temblar y a oscilar, como si en cualquier momento pudieran tomar forma y atacarte. Mantienes la calma, ahora que has tomado esta estrategia no podías desistir.

— No, no sé nada de ti; pero conozco la mirada que tenías en tus ojos, juraría que tú lo notaste en la mía cuando Annabeth me abrazo—al decir lo último suenas con la voz estrangulada, tragándote las lágrimas que quisiste soltar en ese momento y que aun aguardan en tu interior, lista para salir tan pronto te rompieras-aunque sin duda tu no lo ibas a permitir-. Las sombras paran de repente y se dispersan, el enojo parece irse con ellas y te mira con estupefacción.

— Y-Yo lo vi, pero pensé que quizás me lo imagine, que quizás- —su lengua se traba con las palabras, notando que realmente no se esperaba la información que le diste. Aunque tuviste que sacrificar un secreto te alegra, tal vez ahora pudieran entablar una relación más segura.

— Pues no, no te lo imaginaste; incluso las pretoras romanas podemos caer en el amor, aun si es…por una griega hija de Atenea—atinas a terminar, siéndote con más pesades de lo que pensabas. Era la primera vez que lo admitías tan abiertamente, y no puedes creer que lo hagas con un casi desconocido; no obstante algo dentro de ti te dice que todo está bien, que aunque no llevan mucho rato conociéndote, puedes confiarle ese secreto. De cualquier forma, sabes el suyo.

Se quedan en silencio y notas que lo has dejado sin palabras gracias a la revelación; sin embargo ahora que comenzaban una charla no deseas que pare— Nuestra suerte apesta—agregas la frase al aire, no estando muy segura de que contestara. No tienes idea de su vida, él no conoce la tuya, sabes que ninguno saltara a hablar de su historia en ningún momento como para poder comparar; pero el que ambos estén en esa situación, enamorados de un héroe imposible, es suficiente para estar segura de que tus palabras son ciertas.

— No lo dudo, aunque también tiene que ver con que Cupido es un cabrón—no puedes evitar reír con esas palabras; sin importar que se ve medio serio al decir eso logras ver una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Puede que al final si puedas entenderte con el hijo de Hades, al menos ya habían encontrado algo en común; ambos se hallaban en el barco de los amores imposibles, sabiendo que tanto Percy como Annabeth eran iguales para ambos…inalcanzables.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, no estoy muy segura de esto, pero aquí ha salido.

En realidad no lo planeaba, de hecho estaba escribiendo un Pipeyna hasta que note que el argumento funcionaba mejor para el slash y me amargara la escritura; luego quise hacer algo más suave con la misma pareja, pero mi mente divago en el Reynabeth y lance por la borda lo que tenía para comenzar con esto.

Yo no sé los demás, pero creo que esta la pareja fem-slash más popular que hay del fandom; y es que desde que vi a Reyna en la marca de Atenea para mí que siente algo más allá por Annabeth; ¡venga ya! ¡Si canta más que los sentimientos de Nico por Percy!-porque vamos, nadie se vino venir esa, en mi opinión esta era más obvia-

Además, para todos aquellos que se escudan con que Reyna quiere Percy; les recuerdo que solo conversaron UNA vez, en mi opinión esa insinuación no quería decir que estaba enamorada o que siquiera le gustaba, Percy será un Don Juan, pero ni él toma el corazón de una chica tan rápidamente; comparado con eso, el Reynabeth tiene más sentido, punto.

Me sorprende que sea la primera vez que escriba de ellas, la verdad me llaman mucho la atención-más Reyna, que la adoro muchísimo-pero no sé, mi lado Thaliabeth es más fuerte supongo.

No se que me pasa con los escritos en segunda persona, simplemente empiezo y antes de que me de cuenta esta de esa forma.

¡Uff! No sé ustedes, pero poco a poco empiezo a parecer como Hércules en Grecia; si hay fem-slash, ahí aparezco yo.

Bue, eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado; se despide cordialmente.

Lira.


End file.
